I'll Be With You Forever(IMPROVED)
by Kero-Bijou
Summary: As Syaoran and Sakura's relationship go bad Sakura is pushed into another love relationship with Nick and as Nick goes further down into murder.....*~CHAPTER 15(last chapter) IS UP~*
1. First Meet

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Clamp not me so please don't sue me thankies  
  
A/N: This story is pretty much about Syaoran being in a gang....very dangerous gang but when Sakura meets Syaoran she falls in love for the first time. She never knew love only hate because of all the relationships she's been with. As she finds her loved self.....Sakura gets the courage to ask him out but Syaoran has no answer. Sakura takes it as yes but Syaoran inside he's screwed. He doesn't want to endanger someone he loves but the other half wants to be with someone, like Sakura, he loves. Sakura knows he's in a gang and she's determined to win Syaoran's heart no matter what.  
  
I'll Be With You Forever  
  
Chapter 1: A Broken Heart  
  
Written By: Suppi-Chan also known as KeroSuppi in Fanfic  
  
"Sakura listen to me please,"Tomoyo pleaded. Sakura cried heavily in her hand not bothering to listen.  
  
"Why does this happen to me? Boys date me because Im beautiful and then cheat on me. I mean why do they do that"Sakura sobbed.  
  
"Sakura....there are so much more boys out there in the world not even I can count but at least one will cherish you and love you for whats inside of you not whats outside of you,"Tomoyo said comforting Sakura. Sakura wiped her tears.  
  
"You really think,"Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded with a smile. Tomoyo got up.  
  
"Come on lets go home,"Tomoyo exclaimed. Sakura got up from the bench without a word. They strolled toward their neighborhood talking and laughing while they walked back to their homes. Sakura finally got home. She ran upstairs quickly and went into her room trying not to cry again. She was water logged over an hour of crying because of some stupid boy cheating on her. Kero came flying in front of Sakura's face.  
  
"Buy me cake,"it asked.  
  
^@^Kero- Hey Im not an 'it' don't call me that!! Suppi- Alright alright! Kero is that alright? or an ignorant creature.*giggle* Kero-Grrrr*starts hitting Suppi with a hammer* Tomoyo, Syoaran, Sakura and Eriol- *sweatdrop*^@^  
  
"No don't bother me Kero! Its not a good time to,"Sakura answered bitterly. Kero shrugged and flew away. Kero was thinking why Sakura was such in a bad mood today.  
  
"Maybe another boy cheated on her,"Kero thought. Kero didn't know he had actually said that out loud. His mistress looked at him sternly.  
  
"So what if another boy cheated on me not my fault,"Sakura cried and started to sob again. Kero sweatdropped.  
  
"Aiya! Stop crying Sakura! I hate making you cry please stop crying,"Kero pleaded scratching his head. Sakura looked up and wiped her tears.  
  
"Im sorry Kero but I just hate when boys cheat on me alright and really did trust my boyfriends..."Sakura's voice trailed off. She yawned softly.  
  
"I think your tired from all that crying so go to sleep...its school tomorrow and you need all the strength you can get especially facing that x- boyfriend of yours,"Kero said. Sakura looked at him and smiled. She got her blanket in place and turned out the lights.  
  
"Good night Kero-chan,"Sakura said and closed her eyes.  
  
"Good night Sakura..."  
  
Next Morning....  
  
"WAKE UP SAKURA!! Your late for school,"Kero yelled into Sakura's ear. Sakura yawned and sat up.  
  
"Alright Kero,"Sakura cried. She got dressed quickly and ran downstairs.  
  
"Good morning monster,"Touya said with a smirk. Sakura gave him a look and grabbed a bagel from the kitchen table.  
  
"Bye dad bye Touya,"Sakura said waving good bye. She grabbed her rollarblades and quickly went out the door. She put the rollarblades on and started for school. When she got to school she quickly changed into her shoes and went in class. The teacher still wasn't here and there was a lot of whispering throughout the class.  
  
"I heard there's this kid thats in a gang who's coming here today,"a kid whispered,"A really dangerous gang!" Sakura walked past them and heard several more talking about it.  
  
'I just hope he's not in this class,'Sakura thought. Sakura sat on her chair and got ready for the period. Tomoyo leaned toward Sakura.  
  
"Did you hear about the new student thing? That kid who's in a dangerous gang,"Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah I did just when I went in the class! Several people are talking about it,"Sakura answered. Then the teacher came in.  
  
"Hello class...I am sorry to be so late but I was taking care of some stuff for our new student,"the teacher explained.  
  
"I'll like you to meet Syaoran Li...he will be your new classmate so please welcome him,"the teacher said. A boy came in the door way looking mean but he was handsome and hot that all the girls looked dreamily at him.  
  
"Hi,"Syaoran greeted with a little smile. Sakura looked at him once and turned her face.  
  
"Syaoran you can sit behind Sakura...the last row and the last desk,"the teacher said pointing to Sakura's row. Syaoran walked up the row of desk to the desk behind Sakura. Sakura turned around to look at him. He just stared at her like she was some freak.  
  
"Well nice to meet you whoever you are...Im guessing your Sakura,"Syaoran said with a smirk.  
  
"So what,"Sakura snapped and quickly turned around.  
  
'What a scarey boy but hot though,'Sakura thought.  
  
  
  
A/N: Was this a story good? I hope it was but I think it'll get more exciting laterz so please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks! I'll only continue if I have at least 5 reviews alright? I might continue even if its 3 or more reviews:) 


	2. Mystery

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Clamp and does not belongs to me so please don't sue me!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Written By: Suppi also known as KeroSuppi in Fanfic  
  
Syaoran stood in front of his friend having a big headache. His friend was in the gang too.  
  
"We need some money for our gang! We need to pay boss soon...he's getting impatient...and he needs it for those products he's ordering,"Syaoran's friend explained. Syaoran scratched his head.  
  
"Well maybe we can steal some money and then have some money,"Syaoran suggested.  
  
"That would be too long!! Its 10000 dollars Syaoran! Where are we going to get that,"his friend said and then his friend's face suddenly became excited.  
  
"Whats wrong with you,"Syaoran said.  
  
"You know that Tomoyo girl! I heard she was rich,"his friend exclaimed happily. Syaoran suddenly took a step back.  
  
"What are you saying?,"Syaoran asked shocked.  
  
"Something we have never done before,"his friend said. His friend whispered into Syaoran's ear. After, Syaoran started to feel worried and scared of the plan his friend had made.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura as she walked beside her. It was after school the nexy day and the sun was shining brightly.  
  
"Do you like Syaoran,"Tomoyo asked suddenly. Sakura looked up.  
  
"Uh? What do you mean? I only met him like 12 hours to be exact,"Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo just smiled.  
  
"You seem like you do though,"Tomoyo said.  
  
"O? Really in what way,"Sakura challenged. She really had this weird feeling every time she was around Syaoran and it felt like something she hadn't felt for a long time. Tomoyo thought for a moment.  
  
"Well...you stare at him every time he walks by and you actually turn red when he talks you and you..."Tomoyo was cut off by Sakura.  
  
"Ok ok! I get the point but thats probably just something I do thats all! I don't like him at all,"Sakura explained. Tomoyo shrugged.  
  
"Whatever you say! Don't come running to me that you like him and you totally missed your chance to see if this guy is your true lover,"Tomoyo said and started to walk ahead of Sakura. Sakura ran up to Tomoyo.  
  
"Like I will Tomoyo! You have Eriol to kiss you good night every night,"Sakura joked. Tomoyo turned to Sakura.  
  
"That is not true...he does not kiss me good night every night...well maybe but who cares,"Tomoyo snapped. Sakura laughed.  
  
"At least you admitted to it,"Sakura said. A limo stopped beside them and they both stopped. It was Tomoyo's ride home.  
  
"Argh forget it! My limo is here,"Tomoyo said and got in the limo and it drove off leaving Sakura standing there. Sakura started to walk to her house. Then she heard somebody called her name.  
  
"Sakura,"somebody called. Sakura turned around to see Syaoran running toward her.  
  
"O hey,"Sakura greeted. Her face was quickly turning tomato red.  
  
"Yeah well I wanted to ask you something...."Syaoran's voice trailed off. The plan his friend made was still worrying him.  
  
"What is it,"Sakura asked curiously. Syaoran was very uncomfortable and Sakura was very nervous speaking to him. She had that weird feeling again creeping through her body. What she was thinking she wouldn't believe it.  
  
"Well Sakura that limo was pretty cool! Tomoyo is rich uh,"Syaoran asked. Sakura thought for a moment if she should tell him that.  
  
"Umm...ya she is why?"Sakura asked. Syaoran just became silent. He had lost through speech. ^_^ However that goes! Geez!^_^  
  
"Umm...o nuthing really just wanted ask! I was curious,"Syaoran replied,"Well I'll see ya!" Syaoran quickly walked away. Sakura shrugged and kept walking to her house and started to think about the weird feeling she had when she was with Syaoran. Then she believed what she was thinking.  
  
'Could this be....love?' 


	3. Syaoran Almost Kissed Me!

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Clamp so please don't sue me!  
  
A/N: We changed our name to Nyaoka-Kero....before it was KeroSuppi. Kero is still Kero...but me me not Suppi no more me Nyaoka...okz? OKz got it good!  
  
I'll Be With You Forever  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Written By: Nyaoka-Chan(Nyaoka-Kero)  
  
"Tomoyo! Hey wait up,"Sakura cried. Tomoyo turned to see her friend running toward her.  
  
"Interesting your not late,"Tomoyo joked. Sakura just groaned.  
  
"Yeah yeah,"Sakura said.  
  
"Yo Sakura wait up,"Syaoran cried.  
  
"Hey Syaoran,"Sakura said smiling.  
  
"What the hell Syaoran,"a boy cried running toward Syaoran. Syaoran turned.  
  
"This is Nick,"Syaoran introduced. Sakura shook hands with him.  
  
"Hey Nick,"Sakura greeted smiling. Nick looked at Sakura in the most weird way that Sakura quickly let go of his hand.  
  
"Your beautiful, Sakura,"Nick said.  
  
"He's scarey...its like he wants you so bad,"Tomoyo whispered in Sakura's ear.  
  
"Yeah,"Sakura agreed.  
  
In the Class....  
  
"Im sorry about my friend Nick....he likes you though,"Syaoran said. Sakura blushed a little.  
  
"Its not problem....really...."Sakura said. The teacher handed out the tests that they wrote.  
  
"I got a big fat F,"Sakura said sadly.  
  
"I got an A! Kewl,"Syaoran cried smiling happily. Sakura looked over at Syaoran. Sakura pouted.  
  
"My dad will so kill me.....for Social I never had this mark before,"Sakura said crossing her arms.  
  
"I'll tutor you how about that,"Syaoran suggested.  
  
"Ok how about today? since its a friday,"Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah sure,"Syaoran answered.  
  
After school at Sakura's house....  
  
"Alright when was the 7 years war,"Syaoran asked. Sakura shurgged.  
  
"Don't ask me,"Sakura cried freaking out,"7 years ago! Duh obviously!"  
  
"Umm....no....not 7 years ago,"Syaoran said,"Ok read this." Syaoran got out a book and turned to the page. Sakura started to read it and when she was done she looked at Syaoran.  
  
"OK what next,"Sakura asked.  
  
"Take some notes on it and I'll help you study it,"Syaoran said getting a pen for Sakura but Sakura started to grab for the pen making the Syaoran's hand go over top of Sakura. Sakura blushed and Syaoran blush a deep red. Syaoran quickly pulled his hand away from Sakura's.  
  
"Sorry,"Syaoran said embarressed. Sakura still blushed a shade of pink.  
  
"Its alright,"Syaoran said,"I gotta go!"  
  
"I'll take you to the front door,"Sakura suggested. They got up bumping into each other. They stopped to look at each other. They came close to each other almost kissing then stopped.  
  
"I gotta go,"Syaoran quickly going out of the room. Sakura stayed there.  
  
'Wow!'Sakura thought.  
  
Next Day....  
  
"Yo Tomoyo! You know what happened yesterday,"Sakura said.  
  
"Well....what,"Tomoyo asked excitedly,"I heard Syaoran was coming to yourself...sorry such an easedropper..." Tomoyo sweatdropped. Then something covered her head. Everything went black.  
  
"Syaoran we almost kissed yesterday....I think IM getting to like...him,"Sakura said and it was too quiet on the other end,"Tomoyo? Are you listening to me? Tomoyo!!!" 


	4. Bad Memories!

Disclaimer: This story belongs to clamp please don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Written By: Nyaoka-Chan(Nyaoka-Kero)  
  
"Tomoyo? Answer me,"Sakura said worriedly. MOAN! MOAN! Low breathing was the only thing Sakura heard and then nuthing.  
  
"IF YOU WANT TO HELP YOUR FRIEND TELL HER MOM TO BRING 100000000 yen TO US BY NEXT WEEK AT THE ALLEY WAY BESIDE PEARL RESTAURANT,"a very deep voice growled. Sakura scared and worried.  
  
"UH? What are you doing with my friend,"Sakura yelled. Then it hung up. She put down the phone afraid and scared. Her hands were shaking. She had no comfort at all...she needed advice and comfort. She hugged her pillow tightly. The phone rang. Sakura almost jumped. Somebody had answered it downstairs.  
  
"Sakura its your phone,"Sakura's father cried.  
  
"Ok,"Sakura yelled. She picked up the phone in her room her hand shakey.  
  
"H-hello,"Sakura said.  
  
"Hey Sakura....you sound worried,"Syaoran said.  
  
"Can you come over....Im really scared,"Sakura said.  
  
"Umm...ok,"Syaoran said.  
  
MINUTES LATER.....  
  
"Syaoran Im so scared,"Sakura said hugging Syaoran. Syaoran was a little uncomfortable for a moment and then hugged Sakura.  
  
"Its alright....what happened that you were so scared,"Syaoran asked. Sakura looked up noticing herself on Syaoran she quickly backed away.  
  
"I was talking to Tomoyo on..on th-the phone and then this voice said if I didn't bring 10 000 dollars to Pearl Restaurant......I had to tell Tomoyo's mom but I was too scared to think about it,"Sakura explained. Syaoran was wide eyed and looking very angry.  
  
"I told them not to,"Syaoran muttered.Sakura looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Whats wrong,"Sakura asked.  
  
"Nuthing,"Syaoran replied. Syaoran picked up his coat,"I gotta go!" Syaoran ran downstairs. Sakura looked at Syaoran.  
  
"I wanna spend time with you,"Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"I have something to do,"Syaoran said. Sakura looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Don't go please,"Sakura pleaded. Syaoran looked at Sakura's pleading eyes.  
  
'Oooo not the pleading eyes,'Syaoran thought.  
  
"Oooo alright,"Syaoran said.  
  
'The pleading eyes got me just like what my....."Syaoran thought trailing off. Syaoran suddenly became gloomy and Sakura now looked at Syaoran worried.  
  
"What's wrong,"Sakura asked.  
  
"Nuthing,"Syaoran said with a crakily voice. Sakura thought for a moment if she should tell Syaoran how much she loves him now but maybe later they hardly knew each other. Sakura thought about Tomoyo.  
  
'Where could Tomoyo be? Is she alright? I hope so,'Sakura thought with worry.  
  
SOMEWHERE IN A VERY BAD NEIGHBORHOOD.....  
  
COUGH! COUGH!  
  
"These things are gross,"a girl cried which was Tomoyo. She heard people outside saying something. She could here some of it.  
  
"Should we kill her or let her live,"somebody asked.  
  
"I don't know she saw who I was she might remember how I looked,"a second guy said.  
  
"Then maybe we should kill her,"the first guy said and then smiled wickedly,"We'll let her live for three more days and then its time for some blood splattering."Tomoyo opened her mouth wide.  
  
"No....this can't be...they're going to kill me,"Tomoyo said.  
  
AT SYAORAN'S HOUSE......  
  
Syaoran scratched his head fustrated.  
  
"What the hell? I told the dudes not to kidnap Tomoyo....I told them,"Syaoran mumbled to himself pacing back and forth in his room. "What am I going to do about them now?" Syaoran continued talking to himself," Now...what should I do about Tomoyo now...she's stuck with us until we get the money from her mother, should I try to help her escape? Should I tell someone?...DAMNIT I'm so confused about what to do right now!"... Then thinking he should cool down and think about the situation more carefully he walked out of his apartment.  
  
OUTSIDE...  
  
Syaoran kept walking down the sidewalk. Thinking about what to do he noticed that he walked all the way to the bad part of the neighbourhood, where his old house was. Remembering some good memories.  
  
Flashback....  
  
"Hehe Syaoran! Can't catch me! Hehe,"Seifa totted. Syaoran chased after his sister.  
  
"Hehe come on can't catch your big sister,"Fanren said. Syaoran then fell. Blood streamed down his knee. Fenren and Seifa ran over to Syaoran.  
  
"Are you alright brother,"Seifa asked. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"He's trying to hold his pain,"Fenren said giving a fake smile.  
  
"No,"Syaoran cried.  
  
"Whatever Syaoran lets get back to home,"Seifa said. His sisters helped him up carrying him back to the apartment.  
  
End Of Flashback...  
  
Then Syaoran remembered something bad....a really bad memory he wanted to always forget. The old apartment also carried bad memories for him.  
  
FLASHBACK.....  
  
"Someone call the doctor. Hang on Seifa...You'll be ok...Just hang on..." A young boy of age 9. This was Syaoran when he was younger. Seifa was his older sister but the youngest of his 3 sisters. Looking worried Syaoran turned around searching for help. He saw an older man walk towards him.  
  
"I"m sorry boy, we'll get you some help right away. Bo chi , Pui Pui! You two go phone an ambulance NOW! We need to help this poor boy!" The older man said ordering to two men younger them himself. The two men who were, Pui Pui and BO chi looked at each other then nodding ran towards the other direction for help.  
  
"Hold on..Seifa...they'll be here soon,"Syaoran said hugging his sister tears streamed down his cheek. Siefa wiped it away from Syaoran.  
  
"Don't cry Lil brother...I'll live...I think... I... can hold... on long enough..."Seifa said with a smile and fainted. The older man looked at them.  
  
"HURRY! HURRY! She's fainted! Tell them to hurry,"the older man cried. A minute later the ambulance came. They ran toward Syaoran and Seifa. Syaoran backed away as the paramedics put Seifa on the mat and they lifted her onto the ambulance. Syaoran wanted to go in but the paramedics told him not to. The older man put his hand onto Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
"Its alright Syaoran,"the older man said.  
  
At the hospital....  
  
"What have you done Syaoran,"Yelan cried at his youngest son and child. Syaoran looked at his mother.  
  
"We...we were playing, mommy...and then bad people ran past us and then another gang shot....I-I almost was shot...Seifa jumped in front of me,"Syaoran said. Yelan started to sob hard. Syaoran's other two sisters were beside Yelan comforting her. Syaoran looked at his mother with sparkling sad eyes and then ran out of the hospital. His sister, Feimei, ran after him.  
  
"Stop running,"Feimei cried. Syaoran turned.  
  
"Its my fault Seifa is hurt,"Syaoran said a tear streamed down his cheek dropping to the ground.  
  
"You know what? Seifa woke up..."Feimei said smiling. Syaoran lit up looking at his big sister. He ran into the hospital and ran into Seifa's hospital room.  
  
"Your ok...brother,"Seifa said with a weak smile. Syaoran nodded sadly.  
  
"Whats wrong..."Seifa asked weakly.  
  
"It was my fault you were shot,"Syaoran said. Yelan was talking to the doctor in the hallway.  
  
"Your daughter will be fine...she is very stable...she lost a lot of blood but she will survive for sure,"the doctor assured. Yelan smiled bowing.  
  
"Thank you,"Yelan said. Yelan went into the room.  
  
"Seifa Im so glad your alive,"Yelan cried giving her daughter a hug.  
  
"Im ok mom....really"Seifa assured. Seifa yawned.  
  
"Im going to let you rest,"Yelan said. Yelan motioned for Syaoran to get out of the room and his two sisters. Seifa never woke up again.  
  
End of Flashback...  
  
"Seifa I miss you...." 


	5. Will You go...

Disclaimer:This story belongs to Clamp so please don't sue me! Thankies  
  
A/N: Alright I want at least 20 reviews before I start next chapter ok? Alright.....then me start the story.  
  
I'll Be With You Forever  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Written By: Nyaoka  
  
Syaoran walked into his apartment. He heard noises and rustling noises as he walked through the apartment. He followed the sound of the noise. It came from one of the rooms. He opened the closed door. There was Tomoyo lying there!  
  
"Tomoyo,"Syaoran whispered.  
  
"What are you doing to me? What are you doing?"Tomoyo cried. Syaoran shushed her.  
  
"Please stop whining...."Syaoran said. Tomoyo then remembered the voice.  
  
"Syaoran?......How dare you kidnap me,"Tomoyo cried.  
  
"Uh? Me? Where did you get that idea...."Syaoran said.  
  
"Why would you be here,"Tomoyo asked.  
  
"My friends did dou hou,"Syaoran cried.  
  
"Syaoran what the hell are you doing,"somebody said from behind Syaoran. Syaoran turned and got up.  
  
"O nothing,"Syaoran said. The boy looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Better not ruin the plan Syaoran,"the boy whispered sharply.  
  
"I never told you to kidnap Tomoyo,"Syaoran cried.  
  
"Derek did,"the boy answered. Syaoran looked shocked.  
  
"DEREK??!! Why? I thought I was telling you guys what to do..and plus your using my old apartment as a little kidnapping place,"Syaoran cried. The boy backed away a little.  
  
"Whats wrong Syaoran? Something wrong,"a voice said cooly. Syaoran turned to see Derek standing there.  
  
"You've changed Derek...you use to be so nice...now your so....so.....evil,"Syaoran said.  
  
"Not like you haven't since you went to that school.....that girl changed you so much.....you love her is for sure,"Derek said. Syaoran looked at him  
  
"What makes you think that,"Syaoran cried.  
  
"Anybody would fall in love with that girl she's so elegant and beautiful,"a voice said. Syaoran turned.  
  
"Nick.....your not suppose to be here......your in that dumb gang,"Syaoran said. Nick just snickered.  
  
"Doesn't matter Syaoran.....your my friend you wouldn't actually do anything to me...you were so nice with me when that girl...umm...Sakura was with us...I want her Syaoran...."Nick said evily with a grin that could scare anyone.  
  
"Never Nick..."Syaoran said. Nick just smiled slyly.  
  
"You want to defeat that boy who killed your sister don't you....he's a boss now and now Im so close to him....I work for him Syaoran.....I can kill him for you but you repay me back for that girl Sakura,"Nick said. Syaoran was stuttering a little. Confused, fustrated...he wanted that to happen but endangering Sakura.....He didn't know but 70% of him said yes accept and only 30% of him said the disagree.  
  
At Sakura's House....  
  
"Tomoyo....I should tell her mother...her mother will be very worried,"Sakura moaned with fustration. Sakura picked up the phone dialing Tomoyo's number.  
  
"Hello,"a voice came on.  
  
"Please...get Mrs Taylor on the line,"Sakura said.  
  
"Just a second,"the voice said there were rustling and a voice came on.  
  
"Hello,"the voice said which was Tomoyo's mom.  
  
"Hello....I-I wanted to tell you TOMOYO BEEN KIDNAPPED,"Sakura cried.  
  
"O my..I thought she was with you the whole time..."Tomoyo's mom said shocked.  
  
"They want 1000000 yen by next week,"Sakura said. Tomoyo's mother started to stutter.  
  
"What? I can't get that much though....."Tomoyo's mom said.  
  
"O what are we going to do then,"Sakura said.  
  
At Old Apartment....  
  
"Well Syaoran what's it going to be......nuthing or revenge,"Nick asked. Syaoran looked at him.  
  
"I'll tell you later...Im going to think for 4 days or so and I'll tell you,"Syaoran replied.  
  
"Fine then your best choice I think is revenge,"Nick smiled.  
  
NEXT DAY.....  
  
"Sakura wait up,"Syaoran cried. Sakura looked at him happily.  
  
"Hey Syaoran...."Sakura's voice trailed off wondering if she should ask Syaoran out.  
  
"Hey Sakura,"Syaoran said remembering last night.  
  
"Umm....Syaoran do you think.....that we...could...um....go out,"Sakura said shyly. Syaoran looked at her shocked.  
  
"What?!!!"Syaoran cried.  
  
"I said I want to go out with you....I don't care if you say no but I hope you say yes,"Sakura said quietly.  
  
"I-I....."Sakura moaned in fustration. He didn't know if he should or should. 


	6. I'll Be With You Forever

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Clamp so please don't sue thankies  
  
I'll Be With You Forever  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Yeah sure Sakura,"Syaoran answered. Sakura smiled hugging Syaoran.  
  
"Mmmm Im so happy Syaoran,"Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly. Syaoran blushed a little. Nick stared at Syaoran angrily.  
  
"How could Syaoran do this to his best bud......how could he.....*calms down* maybe he's just louring Sakura for me so I would get her easily when accepts,"Nick said smiling. Syaoran looked in Sakura's eyes. So innocent and happy.  
  
"Whats wrong Syaoran,"Sakura asked. Syaoran looks at Sakura.  
  
"Nothing...Sakura-chan,"Syaoran said. Syaoran looks at Sakura. He wants to tell Sakura but the only thing stopping is that he'll ruin this day for Sakura. After all its happy for her ever since Tomoyo was kidnapped.  
  
"I love you Sakura,"Syaoran said boldly kissing Sakura on the cheek. Sakura giggled.  
  
AT SYAORAN'S HOUSE......  
  
"Meilin....can I talk to you for a minute,"Syaoran asked. Meilin turns.  
  
"Yes Syaoran....Im talking to Ivan,"Meilin said carrying her cell phone in one ear.  
  
"Im sorry Meilin Im dating Sakura...and now I don't know what I should say for lets say Nicks threatening,"Syaoran said sighed. Meilin narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Well I don't know don't come running to me,"Meilin said sighing. She held her cell phone in one hand.  
  
"Hey Ivan? Can we talk laters,"Meilin said into the receiver shutting her cell phone off.  
  
"OK talk,"Meilin said.  
  
"Well....I don't know if I should....be with Sakura...I feel sorry that Im keeping a secret from her,"Syaoran said. Meilin looks at Syaoran.  
  
"Well.....I umm....don't know....if she found out you kidnapped Tomoyo or your friends she'll hate you,"Meilin exclaimed. Syaoran looks at Meilin.  
  
"I know!!! I want to tell her....I love her Meilin and plus Nick's agreement thing I don't know now.....as much as I want revenge I want Sakura,"Syaoran said. Meilin sighs.  
  
"I don't know....your the one getting into all this..."Meilin's voice trailed off. Syaoran looks at Meilin.  
  
"Well....should I accept,"Syaoran asked. Meilin looks at Syaoran looking very carefully.  
  
"Follow what you most desire....what you most want to happen,"Meilin replies simply. Syaoran looks wide eyed.  
  
"Since when did you become a riddle girl,"Syaoran said. Meilin sweatdrops.  
  
"You think about what I said and I go talk to my lovely Ivan boy,"Meilin cries dreamily going into her room. Syaoran just sighs. He walks over to the couch sitting down thinking what Meilin said to him.  
  
"All I remember she saying is you think about what I said and I go talk to my lovely Ivan boy....."Syaoran's voice trail off remembering the sentence again.  
  
"What I most desire? I desire to kill that boy who killed Seifa...and what I most want is Sakura....."Syaoran's voice trailed off scratching his feriously.  
  
"What Im my doing? Che looking at my cousin going crazy almost loosing all his hair,"a voice said from behind her. Syaoran turned to see Meilin walk into the kitchen.  
  
"Stupid cousin,"Syaoran mutters. Syaoran continued to think. What was his decision? (How would I know? Me the author Im not suppose to know anything...about what the next part is.....or Im I?)  
  
AT SAKURA's HOUSE.....  
  
Sakura sighed dreamily thinking about Syaoran and her being together. Kero looked at Sakura.  
  
"Yo Sakura you in this world,"Kero said waving his hand in Sakura's face.  
  
"I'll love him forever and ever,"Sakura mutters. Kero shruggs. 


	7. Why Syaoran

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Clamp so please don't sue me!  
  
I'll Be With You Forever  
Chapter 7  
  
Syaoran sighed thinking again. His head hurt but...he had a little decided already. Syaoran walked to his old apartment again bringing the nightmare of his sister's death on that night  
  
Flashback....  
Ring Ring! Syaoran's mother picked it up. After the phone call she started to sob hard. Lil Syaoran came over to his mother.  
"Whats wrong,"Lil Syaoran asked.  
"She's dead!! She's dead!!! She's dead!"Syaoran's mother cried. Lil Syaoran's knuckles hardened into a fist.  
"I will get revenge on who killed Seifa....I will give my life to it,"Lil Syaoran promised himself running out of the door  
End of flashback..  
  
Syaoran sobbed.  
"My promise....."Syaoran's voice trailed off. He bent his head down starting to sob.  
"Syaoran?"a voice called. Syaoran looked up. It was Sakura.  
"Whats wrong,"Sakura asked hugging Syaoran. Syaoran backed away.  
"How..how did you find me,"Syaoran asked.   
"I followed you,"Sakura replied,"So...whats wrong? Why are you crying...."  
"Nothing! Its none of your business,"Syaoran cried running away toward his old apartment.  
"Syaoran,"Sakura called after him. Syaoran kept running getting into his old apartment. He sat on the couch sad.  
"Seifa.....what should I do,"Syaoran said  
____________________________________________  
  
Seifa stood in front of Syaoran smiling.  
"Pick Sakura....I know you love her with all your heart...don't let her go because of me,"Seifa exclaimed. Syaoran looked at his sister.  
"B-but I want....to kill whoever killed you,"Syaoran said.  
"I know Syaoran! You've been always running around in a gang for me but.....I don't want revenge...I just want my little brother to be happy,"Seifa said smiling and kissed Syaoran on the head. When Syaoran looked she was gone.  
___________________________________________  
Syaoran jumped up from the couch.  
"It was only a dream.....but Seifa....she said to pick Sakura.....should I,"Syaoran asked himself. He went to the room where Tomoyo was. Tomoyo lay on the ground blood was streaming every where. Syaoran was shocked.  
  
SAKURA BELOW THE APARTMENT....  
Sakura sobbed.  
'Why was Syaoran so mean to her? Did he not like her?'Sakura thought to herself.  
"WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Sakura cried.  
"Sakura,"a voice said. Sakura looked up.  
"Syaoran..."Sakura said.  
"I still love you....don't worry,"Syaoran exclaimed.  
"*sob*I wish Tomoyo was here...she would be so happy for me,"Sakura said. Syaoran looked down sadly.  
"I-I....was the one who kidnapped Tomoyo...me and my friends....."Syaoran exclaimed. Sakura backed away sobbing.  
"No...this can't be..."Sakura said shaking her head furiously running away.  
"Sakura!!!! Wait......"Syaoran called. Then an image of somebody appeared in front of him.  
"Lil brother you did your best......I know Sakura...will forgive you after all you weren't the one who shot Tomoyo..."  
"Seifa? We miss you"  
"Me too lil brother....but I must be going! Bye Syaoran" the image disappeared.  
"Wait!!! Seifa!" Syaoran called.  
  
AT SAKURA's HOUSE......  
"How could he kidnap Tomoyo? How could he,"Sakura mumbled. Then the phone rang. She picked it up.  
"Hello,"Sakura said.  
"Sakura...."a voice trailed off. Sakura could regonize that the voice was Syaoran.  
"What do you want,"Sakura said.  
"I just wanted to say....my friends were the one who actually kidnapped Tomoyo.....I told them not to,"Syaoran exclaimed.  
"Stop making up stories Syaoran just so you could be with me again......we're through..."Sakura said hanging up the phone. She started to sob harder.  
'Why does something have to always go wrong...in my relationships.......someone I really love more than anything kidnapped Tomoyo...Why me!!!!!' 


	8. What Happened is Forgiven

I'll Be With You Forever  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Syaoran sat drunkly on his couch. Still feeling so crappy. Meilin sat beside Syaoran sighing to herself. Cans of beer lay scattered around.  
  
"Syaoran please stop drinking....I mean there's nothing you do about her hating you now....you did the right thing telling her.."Meilin exclaimed. Syaoran looked at Meilin taking another beer can. Meilin was getting fed up with his crap. She got up quickly and grabbed the can out of his hand.  
  
"What the hell Meilin,"Syaoran cried. Meilin opened the beer can and sprayed him with it throwing the can to the ground.  
  
"IM FED UP WITH THIS CRAP...YOU LAY HERE LIKE A PIECE OF JUNK AND WHINE ABOUT HOW MUCH SAKURA HATES YOU NOW..WHY DON'T YOU GO TO HER HOUSE AND TRY TO EXPLAIN TO HER,"Meilin yelled and ran into her room. Syaoran sat stunned at his cousin. He sighed and hung his head low thinking if he should go to Sakura's house and explain. She wouldn't listen to him anyways for what he done. He had lost his confidence.  
  
"Maybe I should..if I really love her I should explain,"Syaoran mumbled. Syaoran grabbed his coat which was next to him and walked out the door. Syaoran dragged himself to Sakura's house. When he got there he felt nervous and tingly like the feeling you get when you like somebody and they pass by you? Syaoran reached for the doorbell but didn't want to. He paced and forth in front of Sakura's house thinking if he should. Then he got up the nerve and rang the doorbell quickly. He heard rustling noises and Sakura was at the door staring at Syaoran with a smile and turning into hatred.  
  
"Sakura I can explain...please,"Syaoran said. Sakura looked at Syaoran.  
  
"FINE I'LL GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF SYAORAN-KUN,"Sakura yelled angrily walking away from the door. Syaoran walked into the house closing the door behind him.  
  
"Your home alone aren't you,"Syaoran asked since somebody would have come to see what was going on if Sakura was having to yell.  
  
"So what Syaoran if Im alone or not planning to kidnap me,"Sakura retorted with a smirk.  
  
"No..I wanted to say I wasn't the one who made up the plan....it was Derek who made the plan...."Syaoran explained. Sakura eyed Syaoran in the eye. She looked at him for minute and didn't just didn't seem like he was lying.  
  
"Are you telling the truth..Syaoran....did you not the one who kidnapped Tomoyo.....,"Sakura asked. She suddenly found herself calming down but she couldn't just believe Syaoran.  
  
"Yes,"Syaoran said seeing Sakura calming down but then her anger returned.  
  
"Yeh.......right....I can't believe I believed you for that one second..I BET YOU REALLY DID.....BUT YOU JUST WANT ME,"Sakura cried,"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!! GET OUT!!!!" Sakura started to push Syaoran towards the door and opened the door for him. He stopped himself by hanging on to the front door.  
  
"No....I didn't Sakura,"Syaoran said. Sakura looked at him and pushed him hard out the door and slammed the door in his face. Syaoran sighed and walked to his house sadly while Sakura was looking out the window crying for yelling at him and for what he did.  
  
LATER......AT NIGHT......  
  
Sakura watched her favorite T.V. show but it didn't seem like she was getting into the show like she always did. She made a fist punching the sofa.  
  
"God why is this happening bad stuff comes rushing right into my face at once,"Sakura said to herself angrily. Sakura started to go upstairs but she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly answered the door. To see someone laying at her door step.  
  
"TOMOYO....."Sakura cried shocked.  
  
AT SYAORAN'S HOUSE.........  
  
"Nothing worked....I couldn't get her believe me,"Syaoran sat on the floor sobbing. Meilin had went out with Ivan so Syaoran was alone. He had cans of beer from before laying around. He grabbed a full one and started to drink out of it. Then the door bell rang. Syaoran grumbled getting up from where he was and walking towards the door. He opened the door to find Sakura.  
  
"Sa...kura,'Syaoran said. Sakura stood there and she gave a hug to Syaoran.  
  
"I love you Syaoran.....Im sorry I doubted you Im so sorry...Im so sorry,"Sakura said. Syaoran hugged Sakura smiling.  
  
"Mmm...I know my Sakura-chan,"Syaoran said hugging Sakura tightly. While Nick was staring at Syaoran hugging with Sakura.  
  
"Damn you Syaoran......you take everything from me....everything I have......"Nick said angrily.  
  
A/N: Next Chapter you'll know more about Nick why he saying that last line and stuff and keep reviewing....I'll start next chapter only if I have 30 reviews.......kkk?? 


	9. Nick's Decision!

Chapter 9  
  
Nick stood looking at Syaoran and Sakura hug. He was angry. Syaoran was always better than him. He could fight better than he could and he could get girls that he wanted and Nick was left in the dark. Nick hated it. Then he remembered something that can help him get his Sakura.  
  
Flashback....  
  
"Syaoran whats wrong,"Lil Nick asked Lil Syaoran. Lil Syaoran sat sadly beside his friend which look like he had been crying for quite some time.  
  
"My sister...somebody shot her..and NOW SHE'S DEAD,"Lil Syaoran yelled angry. Lil Nick looked at Lil Syaoran.  
  
"I'll help you! I'll pretend be their friends......so you get revenge and if you remember them that is,"Lil Nick exclaimed. Lil Syaoran looked at Lil Nick.  
  
"Yeah I remember them..thank you for helping me,"Lil Syaoran said,"I'll pay you back just tell me what it is and its yours."  
  
Nick snickered evilly.  
  
"Thats what I'll do,"Nick whispered. Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other. Both were happy that they were together. Syaoran wondered suddenly why Sakura would just be with him again. And one thing he didn't understand. Sakura turned him around and one thing. He never felt something for a girl so deep usually he just played around and left them. There was something about Sakura that he thought was speicial.  
  
"Umm...why did you suddenly forgive me? I thought you hated me,"Syaoran said.  
  
"I...Tomoyo...she knocked on my door and...then...there was so much blood every where....I d-didn't know what happened to her...she told me about who actually shot her who kidnapped her...and then she fainted..I couldn't tell all of the story to her though,"Sakura explained.  
  
"Where is...Tomoyo,"Syaoran asked.  
  
"In the hospital with her boyfriend,"Sakura answered.  
  
"I wanna see her..."Syaoran said. Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes. It was caring and worried. Sakura nodded.  
  
In the hospital....  
  
"Tomoyo.....I feel so bad I wasn't there for you,"Eriol said squeezing Tomoyo's hand. He sobbed. Tomoyo had woken up not too long and was very weak and lost a lot of blood. Her wound was becoming affected but with much care she would be fine.  
  
"Eriol...its alright..you were off on your trip..."Tomoyo said slowly and weakily. Eriol frowned. Tomoyo had always never wanted anybody to worry how she was especially him. Eriol knew the story. Syaoran was the one who kidnapped his Tomoyo. He heard a door creaking open. He quickly turned to see Sakura and Syaoran holding hands walk in. He was angry. He ran up to Syaoran and punched him in the face.  
  
"You!!! Why did you come!!!!!!????? Why,"Eriol cried angrily. Syaoran rubbed where he punched it hurt so much. Sakura called Eriol off.  
  
"Stop it Eriol!!!!! It isn't Syaoran's fault,"Sakura cried.  
  
"Why should you believe him?? He shot Tomoyo....and your with him I can't believe you Sakura,"Eriol cried angrily not letting Sakura explain. Tomoyo who was weak got up from the bed. She was weak and she started to take a step but she didn't have enough energy to hold herself and fell. Eriol turned and to see Tomoyo which had fainted. Eriol hugged Tomoyo.  
  
"You all right Tomoyo,"Eriol asked. Tomoyo moaned.  
  
"Yes...I am...oww.......the wound..it hurts so much,"Tomoyo said. Eriol turned to Syaoran.  
  
"If anything happens to Tomoyo...I'll.."Eriol's voice trailed off. Tomoyo had her finger on Eriol's finger to show him to be quiet.  
  
"Eriol..Syaoran wasn't the one who shot me nor was it his fault kidnapping me.........his friends..did....and the money........they shot me because it had passed......"Tomoyo exclaimed. Eriol looked at Tomoyo.  
  
"What? Really,"Eriol asked. Tomoyo nodded. Then she layed in Eriol's arms. She was hardly breathing. Sakura ran to Tomoyo in horror.  
  
"Tomoyo,"Sakura cried.  
  
A/N: Was it good? Hope it was! So what will happen to Tomoyo? Will she die or will she live? You guess.... please R+R and I'll only start if I get 35 reviews...thank you! 


	10. What happens to Tomoyo?

Disclaimer: This story belongs to me so please don't sue me!  
  
I'll Be With You Forever  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Tomoyo.."Sakura ran to Tomoyo. Tomoyo opened a little bit of her eyes.  
  
"Father..."Tomoyo moaned. Sakura and Eriol exchanged glances.  
  
"Yes father...I miss you,"Tomoyo said. Sakura was in horror. She knew this. Whoever almost dies will meet somebody that already died that they love.  
  
"I'll rest...daddy,"Tomoyo said and then she slept. Sakura shook Tomoyo.  
  
"No..Tomoyo....NO! Don't fall asleep,"Sakura cried angrily. Syaoran pulled Sakura back to calm her down.  
  
"Sakura calm down...please,"Syaoran said.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Eriol reached at the side of the bed to push the doctor button. The doctor ran in a minute later. The doctor looked up sadly.  
  
"Im sorry...."the doctor shook his head in grief. Eriol was shocked.  
  
"SAVE HER!!!!! SAVE HER NOW!!!!"Eriol went crazy.  
  
"Im sorry sir,"the doctor said and left the room. Eriol hugged Tomoyo tightly. He sobbed softly. Sakura was the most angry and started to cry. Sakura looked up in Syaoran's warm eyes. They seemed to tell her he was sorry but he couldn't be with him....after all he did have something to do with it. She couldn't just still love after her friend dies.  
  
"Get away from me,"Sakura cried and ran out of the hospital room. Syaoran blinked and ran out after Sakura.  
  
"Sakura wait please,"Syaoran said grabbing Sakura's wrist.  
  
"Let go*sob*"  
  
"Im sorry what happened.." Sakura's head was down.  
  
"Im sorry Syaoran but......lets brake up...." Syaoran was in horror. Nick smirked.  
  
"Thats right Sakura...brake up with him...then I have a chance with you.." Syaoran backed away. Sakura sobbed and ran out of the hospital. It was dark and she walked home alone. The streets seemed to be full of shadows. She remembered her and Tomoyo playing around in the dark just right here.  
  
Flashback....  
  
"O god..its scarey,"Sakura said. She looked around the streets.  
  
"O...come on Sakura its not like a ghost is going to get you,"Tomoyo said.  
  
"AAAAAHH..I hate ghosts,"Sakura cried. Tomoyo made ghost noises.  
  
"I am the ghost of...of..umm.....let me think for a while,"Tomoyo said. Sakura laughed.  
  
"Haha! Hehe! I hope we're friends forever,"Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah we will Sakura...no matter what.."  
  
End of Flashback.....  
  
"WHY!!"Sakura yelled. Nick came out of the shadow.  
  
"Sakura..whats wrong,"Nick asked. Sakura looked at Nick.  
  
"Nothing,"Sakura said. Nick stopped her he started to hug her.  
  
'Now I don't even need the promise!!!'  
  
"Come on Sakura...something is wrong...I can sense it,"Nick said.  
  
"Tomoyo....died.."Sakura sobbed again harder at thinking of it. Nick smirked getting a plan.  
  
"Im sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Sakura looked up at Nick.  
  
"What....... do you mean...."Sakura asked.  
  
"I-its about Syaoran.."Nick stuttered.  
  
"What.....what about him,"Sakura asked worriedly.  
  
"Syaoran would try to kill me if I did,"Nick said.  
  
"Just tell me please."Sakura pleaded. Nick head lowered.  
  
"Alright...I like you thats why Im telling you.....Syaoran was the one who killed Tomoyo.....he told me to shut my mouth and threatened me.....he wanted you so bad..he killed Tomoyo.....because Tomoyo said she would tell you about it..."Nick explained. Sakura backed away. Her hands to her mouth shocked and bewildered.  
  
"O my god....o my god...how could he......how could he,"Sakura repeated. Nick hugged her to comfort her.  
  
"Yeah.....he's unsafe to be with..and I know...h-he will f-find out sooner or l-later and.....and he might k-kill me or hurt me,"Nick stuttered. Sakura looked up at him.  
  
"Well if he does than I know he hurt you or killed you,"Sakura said. She couldn't believe Syaoran had no heart. He was cold blooded. She hated him a lot. She was angry. She could feel all her anger boiling inside her but she kept it in.  
  
"I love you,"Nick said. Sakura looked at him.  
  
"I-I don't know what to say...I only met you for one day...."Sakura said.  
  
"No remember...Syaoran introduced me on that day..so two days,"Nick said. Sakura nodded remembering.  
  
"But...two days....isn't enough....still.....and after all I was with Syaoran...I can't just suddenly go..and...be with you all in one day.....I broke up with Syaoran,"Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"I understand.....tell me when you'll go out with me,"Nick said walking away. Sakura stood there looking at Nick. Nick wasn't as bad. He was a nice kid and she would go out with a person LIKE that.  
  
A/N: I want 40 reviews before I start k? Well I hope its good...I think it isn't that great though but your opinion. K! Chow! 


	11. EVIL EVIL!

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Clamp so please don't sue me!  
  
A/N: me so sorry me made Tomoyo died but it had to be done to get Nick to his most badest. I think....hehe....well still the reason I made Tomoyo die was a reason or else I wouldn't have done it......so please.....don't kill me*hides behind a couch or looking for one at least*  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Sakura sat on her bed thinking about the whole day that happened. She was sad Tomoyo gave up so easily in her life. Tomoyo would never do that. Sakura was mad that Tomoyo gave up so easily in life. She never expected Tomoyo would be so happy and then suddenly she's dead not breathing. Syaoran was the one who did this to her best friend. She would never love him again. He was a lier. He was an idiot. A crappy boyfriend and a killer. Sakura punched her bed angrily at the thought of it all. She couldn't believe Syaoran would do that. She couldn't believe she believed him. That was the worst decision she made in her life. Kero noticed his mistress like this but he knew that she needed time to recover from Tomoyo's death. He too would miss her. Her cakes and her smile. Tomoyo was a nice girl. She was hardly mean she was sweet and kind.  
  
"Sigh! Maybe Nick should be my boyfriend,"Sakura wondered aloud. She didn't really know where Nick lived nor did she know what his phone number was.  
  
WHERE EVER NICK IS...........  
  
Nick walked through the dark streets happy about himself. He would get Sakura so easily and if Syaoran tried ruining his plans he would defiantly have to do something about it. Then something rang. Nick put is hand in his pocket to get his cell. He turned it on.  
  
"Hello,"Nick said.  
  
"Yo bro,"a voice came. Nick turned his face into anger.  
  
"Why are you calling...you were never nice to me...I was just your stepbrother,"Nick said.  
  
"But I need you......I'll die if I don't get money and fast ....or I'll tell your secret,"Nick's brother threatened. Nick's face turned into worry.  
  
"H-how did you,"Nick asked.  
  
"Easy I followed you,"Nick's brother answered,"So its either you give me the money or I'll tell your secret."  
  
"How much do you want,"Nick asked.  
  
"$4000...can you do it....meet me on roof top of the old parking lot near....chinatown,"Nick's brother said.  
  
"I'll be there,"Nick said hanging up. He started to walk to the bank. He reached to the withdrawing machine. He pressed his pass and got out $4000.(ok...maybe I should explain..some kid doesn't just go in a machine and get out 4000 am I right? Well Nick is rich..k? Get it k? I'll continue). Then he stopped from pressing the withdraw button.  
  
AT THE ROOF TOP OF THE CHINATOWN PARKING LOT.......  
  
Nick walked up the stairs to see his brother already there smirking at him. Nick carried a suitcase which was full of money. His brother got out his hand.  
  
"Here give the money,"Nick's brother said. Nick handed the suitcase to him. His brother looked in the suitcase to fine plenty of money it. He got out one of the bills. At the back it was blank.  
  
"What are you crazy?? Give me real cash you think this can trick me,"Nick's brother waved the bill in Nick's face. Nick's brother was fuming he punched Nick in the face. Nick looked at his brother and started to punch him. His brother backed away. Then Nick pushed him off the edge of the 30 feet building.(well the parking lot..its like those levels for parking cars and its like this spiral in a way for parking carss.......) Nick's brother fell 30 feet down to the ground. His head bleeding. Nick was scared he was startled he could have done that but he had killed once so he wasn't that afraid. Nick just casually walked down the parking lot before anybody noticed him. Nick was actually kind of happy he did that. His brother couldn't threaten him with the secret if he wanted money. He didn't feel anything for his brother. He was only trash to him. They never treated him right they thought as him as something that wasn't suppose to be.  
  
A/N: Nick was raised just by his mom. And the nIck's brother isn't really his blood brother. He has 2 other siblings that aren't from his blood. His mother had cheated on their dad. So they got divorced. The two never treated him very good. Im my even making sense..I think I m confusing ya guys. I need 48 reviews before I start next chp ok? 


	12. Love Ain't Easy

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Clamp except the plot.  
  
  
  
Love  
  
Love isn't a simple game  
  
It makes you do stupid things  
  
You would risk your life for the person you love.  
  
Love is like a sickness  
  
It can never be replaced  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Sakura walked to school or rather ran to school for how late she was.  
  
"Im late again,"Sakura cried running to her high school as fast as she could. When she got there she saw Nick smiling at her.  
  
"Hey Nick,"Sakura greeted running past him. Nick grabbed onto her wrist.  
  
"Sakura you wanna go out? Have you thought about it?"Nick asked. Sakura looked at him and frowned.  
  
"Yeah I was thinking that last night ya lets go out,"Sakura said. Nick smiled and hugged Sakura. Sakura giggled.  
  
"Im late get outta here,"Sakura said pushing away from Nick playfully. Syaoran watched them as they hugged.  
  
'Sakura how could you? How could you? That killer...you actually wanna be with him,'Syaoran thought to himself and started to walk toward them. Sakura looked at him coldly. Syaoran was so shocked he quickly turned away. He loved her so much but Sakura seemed to be mad at him for something and it didn't seem like she would ever forgive him. Syaoran walked in the high school head low. He went to class trudging slowly in the class and walked to his seat behind Sakura who had got there before him. Sakura looked at him once and turned her head quickly angrily. Sakura was angry at the fact how Syaoran could do such things to Tomoyo. He was a lyer and an ass and would never want him to be her boyfriend or friend at all. Sakura wasn't listening to the teacher at all and minutes past and the bell rang for next period. Which was gym  
  
AT THE GYM......  
  
Today gym was much different. The boys would be in the girls so pretty much everybody together because of the game they were doing. They were playing basketball today. The teacher sorted them into 6 teams for how many people there was. Sakura's team and Zackery's team went first. Syaoran and Zackery stood for the start for somebody to throw the ball. Sakura stood with the ball.  
  
"ok at 3.......1.......2.........3,"a girl cried throwing the ball up in the air and quickly ran out of the court for the two boys to fight over the ball. Syaoran slapped the ball to Sakura who was nearest to him. Sakura dribbled the ball to their side of the net but Zackery was blocking her way.  
  
"PASS IT TO ME,"Syaoran yelled. Sakura's eyes became hateful. She turned to Syaoran and Syaoran was ready to catch the ball. Zackery went in between them so Syaoran couldn't catch it. Sakura threw the ball to the side. The ball headed to the net. It spun around for a while and went down into the basketball. Syaoran walked up to Sakura.  
  
"Why didn't you pass me the ball,"Syaoran asked. Sakura looked at him.  
  
"Jerk......you aren't suppose to yell and let everybody know....jeez....such an idiot,"Sakura said walking away. Syaoran stared down at the ground. He looked at Sakura while she walked away.  
  
"SA......"Syaoran started but trailed off.  
  
'No use she won't even speak to me..She hates...me...'Syaoran thought.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL.........  
  
Syaoran walked out of school sadly dragging himself along. Syaoran didn't notice somebody in front of him and bumped into it. .  
  
"Move out of my way,"Syaoran mumbled still looking down.  
  
"Whats wrong Syaoran? Lost your girl uh?"Syaoran looked up from the voice that voice could only belong to Nick. There was Nick standing in front of Syaoran smirking at him. Syaoran grabbed Nick's shirt.  
  
"YOU!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO SAKURA UH??!!!!! ANSWER ME NOW,"Syaoran said outraged pushing Nick to the wall. Nick still had his smirk.  
  
"Doesn't matter what I said to her......what matters is she hates you.....HAHAHA!" Nick said laughing. Nick looked at the corner of his eye and smirked and his expression changed quickly into a scared look.  
  
"Leave me alone Sy-syaoran...wh-what are y-you doing,"Nick stuttered. Syaoran looked at Nick.  
  
"WHY SUDDENLY SO STUTTERY UH??"Syaoran cried tightning his grip.  
  
"SYAORAN HOW COULD YOU?"Syaoran looked at the voice to find it was Sakura. Her face was in anger. She walked up to Syaoran. Syaoran's grip loosened from Nick's shirt making Nick fall to the ground. Sakura bent down to Nick.  
  
"Are you alright Nick,"Sakura asked in her sweet voice. Nick coughed franticly. Sakura got up slapping Syaoran on the cheek. Syaoran's mouth dropped.  
  
"Why.....what......Sakura....." Sakura looked into Syaroan's eyes.  
  
"I know what you did and thats why I hate you! You know WHAT you did and its only yourself who knows,"Sakura cried bending down beside Nick helping him up. Sakura was so outraged at Syaoran. He hated him even more.  
  
AT SYAORAN'S OLD APARTMENT........  
  
Syaoran looked around the crowd of boys surrounding him.  
  
"Its war against the gang......"Syaoran said. Derek looked at Syaroan.  
  
"What do you mean which gang,"Derek asked. Syaroan looked at Derek.  
  
"Umm.....why should I trust you Derek you never followed my last intructions,"Syaroan said,"And.....I haven't paid you for what you did! I really like what you did."Derek smiled.  
  
"Thank you,"Derek said. Syaoran frowned grabbing Derek's neck.  
  
"NOT! Never will I.......you guys ruined MY LIFE DO YOU KNOW THAT....*^*%^* you,"Syaoran yelled.  
  
'Nick is going to pay and everybody else in his gang,'Syaoran thought 


	13. Talks and Memories

Chapter 13  
  
"SYAORAN-KUN,"a voice yelled at the back of Syaoran. Syaoran turned his head to see his cousin, Meilin staring at him furiously,"PUT HIM DOWN UNLESS YOU WANNA KILL HIM AND GO IN JAIL FOR IT!! WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER SAY ABOUT YOU THEN SYAORAN?!!" Syaoran thought about it and threw Derek releasing him.  
  
"I don't bother with these idiots,"Syaroan muttered walking past Meilin. Behind Meilin stood Ivan. Ivan grabbed onto Syaoran's hand.  
  
"Syaoran lets talk come on,"Ivan said leaving Meilin. Meilin didn't mind at all.  
  
OUTSIDE.......  
  
"Sigh! I know how you feel Syaoran....I know how I would feel if I lost somebody I love to some loser....but just move on with life,"Ivan explained. Syaoran nodded. Ivan had a point. Life wasn't easy and nobody said it was but you gotta move on with life but the one he still hadn't changed his mind was getting revenge on Nick and his gang.  
  
"Your right Ivan but still........I....your the only friend that I have....you were there for me always when I was depressed Ivan...unlike Nick....all three of us were best buds when we were small remember,"Syaoran said looking at Ivan. Ivan smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah you guys actually beat up a kid because he was picking on me,"Ivan said.  
  
"HAHAHA,"Syaoran laughed,"Yeah! I got all bruised man that guy was really strong!" Ivan laughed and Syaoran too.  
  
"But everything just changed so fast....Nick he's changed too much. He isn't the guy I knew him when we were small,"Ivan looked down. Syaoran stopped laughing. Syaoran suddenly had second thoughts about trying to get revenge on Nick and his gang because after all they were best friends.  
  
AT SAKURA'S HOUSE...  
  
Sakura was thinking how bad she had treated Syaoran.  
  
"I shouldn't have treated him so badly.......it just wasn't like me to,"Sakura mumbled. Then changed her mind," WHY IM MY LIKE THIS? I HATE HIM AND THATS THAT...HE KILLED TOMOYO...HE KILLED HER SO WHY SHOULD I CARE???" Sakura got out of bed walking out of the room mad at herself how she even cared how she treated Syaoran.  
  
SYAORAN AT HOME.........(some parts...I don't exactly write about and now you get to know what Sakura and Syaoran did when they were together..)  
  
Syaoran held a picture of Sakura and him together smiling. Tears dripped onto the picture. Syaoran thought back to the times he was with Sakura.  
  
Flashback........  
  
"Syaoran lets take a picture of us together"Sakura said happily grabbing Syaoran's hand to the picture machine.  
  
"Then who's going to pay,"Syaoran asked.  
  
"You of course,"Sakura cried.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"I was joking don't get so....like that....I'll pay,"Sakura said. They took the picture. Sakura grabbed them looking at them.  
  
"Here's one for you...keep it close to your heart...we'll always be together, my Syaoran,"Sakura said. Syaoran hugged her.  
  
"Of course we will,"Syaoran said.  
  
Syaoran was so sad how Sakura had treated these past days. Those times were now washed away from him. He still loved Sakura. She was the only one that he could actually like for sure. The other girls he dated he never felt like anything before when he was around Sakura. Sakura gave him feeling of happiness and life seemed more alive for him. Syaoran got up from the couch looking at the picture one last time and threw it in the garbage. 


	14. Killer Nick

Chapter 14  
  
Nick walked in the streets. He was happy about himself. He was happy he could come up a plan like that to get his hands on Sakura. He still wondered could he marry her to get Syaoran jealous? He laughed at himself. He always liked making Syaoran mad but Ivan..Nick had to get rid of him. Ivan was catching up to his secrets and plans. He brought out a knife from behind his back walking toward where he had told Syaoran and Ivan to meet. He smiled. Then his cell phone rang and he picked it out of his pocket.  
  
"Hello,"he said annoyed.  
  
"HI nick.."Nick recognized the voice. It was Sakura. He quickly turned into a nice voice.  
  
"So whats up that you would phone me,"Nick asked.  
  
"Nothing much...can you come with me...to eat lunch,"Sakura asked. Nick frowned.  
  
"Sorry I can't Im going down near chinatown,"Nick said. It was the wrong idea he said that and that was his first mistake that caught up to Sakura.  
  
"Ok,"Sakura said sadly. Nick stopped he had reached his destination. On top of the same parking lot he killed his brother on. Nobody ever came up here. Syaoran and Ivan were there. He wondered why Syaoran was here but he didn't care. MOre killing more fun.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about,"Ivan asked. Syaoran was going to lash out at Nick but Ivan stopped him. Nick hid the knife well so the two boys didn't see it.  
  
"HA! Nothing your always in my way you two...so....I want to get rid of Ivan but Syaoran then you came I guess I have to get rid of you too Syaoran,"Nick said with a smirk on his face. Syaroan and Ivan backed up. Nick's smiled was evil.  
  
"What do you mean,"Syaoran asked. Nick laughed bringing out the knife.  
  
"This,"Nick said holding the knife up. It was sharp.  
  
"You can't do it here killing us like this,"Syaoran said.  
  
"Well i don't see anybody watching do I,"Nick said.  
  
"What for? Killing Tomoyo!! KILLER,"Ivan cried.  
  
"So it was you who saw me...I knew you knew something about me,"Nick said. Syaoran looked at Ivan in shock.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me,"Syaoran cried.  
  
"I was too scared too.......but I showed nothing...I thought that if I kept it for a while that.....Nick would think nobody knew about it,"Ivan exclaimed. Then Nick walked toward them with the knife up ready to kill.  
  
WHERE SAKURA IS..............  
  
Sakura started to walk from there near chinatown after getting off the bus. She wanted to see Nick and see what he was doing since he seemed a little worried and stuttery. She heard the noise in the cell phone and it sounded around here. The construction going on and little cars and she knew Nick was always around here. She looked up to the level parking lot. She saw two figures stepping back and then she eyed Nick or what seemed to be like Nick. She wondered what he was doing up there. Guess she'll have to see for herself. She started toward the parking lot. There were alot of stairs to climb but she finally got up there. She peeked around the corner and saw Syaoran and Ivan and Nick there talking. She kind of heard them.  
  
"Why hell would want to comment another crime? You killed Tomoyo already isn't that enough,"Ivan cried at Nick. Sakura was shocked. All along Nick was the killer not Syaoran. She treated Syaoran like dirt and what she really was suppose to be treating like dirt was Nick.  
  
"No...you might tell Ivan even though how secret you are..."Nick said.  
  
"So Nick you were the one who killed Tomoyo,"Nick looked to the direction of where the voice was heard. Sakura stood there with an angry look.  
  
"Sakura..."Nick looked at Sakura with shock.  
  
"YOU LYER!!! I HATE YOU!!"Sakura yelled. Nick just smiled.  
  
"Like I care if you do...all along I hardly liked you maybe before but not anymore. The real reason I lied to you about it was because I was jealous of Syaoran to get such a beautiful girl and me with nothing..."Nick exclaimed,"He was always better than me..." Syaoran slid over to Sakura.  
  
"Why are you here Sakura,"Syaoran asked.  
  
"I-I saw you guys..up here,"Sakura answered.  
  
"ENOUGH WITH THE TALKING TIME FOR KILLING,"Nick cried. He started for Ivan first trying to slice Ivan's neck off.  
  
"Alright...I'll have to get that knife out of his hand Sakura and you sit here where its safe,"Syaoran whispered. He picked up a nearby stick. Sakura nodded with what Syaoran said.  
  
"Be careful,"Sakura said. Syaoran nodded. Nick had already caught Ivan. He stabbed Ivan in the leg. Syaoran went behind Nick hitting him in the head. Nick turned his head bleeding and angrily.  
  
"Syaoran your going to die first,"Nick cried. Syaoran backed up terrified. Nick started for Syaoran trying to stab Syaoran. Syaoran blocked it but then he tripped over something. Nick laughed and lifted his knife. He lowered the knife. Blood dropped to the ground.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" 


	15. Sakura why?

Chapter 15  
  
Nick's eyes went wide in shock.  
  
"Sa-sakura,"Nick said backing away,"Why?" Sakura looked up and Syaoran too was shocked.  
  
"Why did you do that,"Syaoran asked.  
  
"I did that because.......I....just hated you! I thought you killed Tomoyo! But if I knew Nick did I would never have given up on you......I loved you after all,"Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Im glad,"Syaoran said,"Are you alright?" Syaoran was concerned. Sakura still tried to keep her straight face.  
  
"Im.......alright,"Sakura said holding her wound. Nick stepped back dropping the knife with blood on it. At that very moment he knew how much he loved Sakura. It wasn't true that he didn't love her. It just suddenly got in his head right now.  
  
"Im..Im sorry Sakura,"Nick stuttered. Sakura looked up with hatred in her eyes.  
  
"Shut up!! Sorry won't do anything,"Sakura cried and then she started to get dizzy before she could say another word.  
  
"Im so dizzy,"Sakura mumbled and then she fated onto Syaoran's knees.  
  
AT THE HOSPITAL.....  
  
The doctor came out of the operation room.  
  
"Are you a relative of Sakura Kinomoto,"the doctor asked Syaoran. Ivan was standing by Syaoran.  
  
"Im her friend,"Syaroan said.  
  
"Well....she's doing fine now so Im guessing she'll be alright!"the doctor said. Syaoran ran into the room excitedly. Sakura looked up at Syaoran coming into her room. Ivan stayed outside since she hardly knew Sakura and plus he thought they might need some time together since he knows that Syaoran dated Sakura and it was all because of Nick that ruined it.  
  
"Sakura....."Syaoran's voice trailed off.  
  
"Hey Syaoran..."Sakura's voice was weak and small. Syaoran grabbed a chair by her bed and sat down. It was quiet for few moments.  
  
"Im sorry how I treated you the last few weeks..."Sakura said. Syaoran looked away.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have treated me that way I won't really forgive you that easily,"Syaoran explained. Sakura was a little shocked and she would expect it.  
  
"Really Im sorry? Can we just forget what happened these past week and be as before before.....Nick came,"Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran looked at Sakura with shock.  
  
"You.....mean...."Syaoran was all stuttery,"Well then you owe me a date after you get better or actually I owe you a date....since you saved my life.." Sakura laughed.  
  
"I guess you do owe me a date.."Sakura said smiling,"I would have loved you and still be with you if Nick hadn't lied about you killing Tomoyo...on that night I couldn't think after my best friend died......Im sorry......Im sorry!" Sakura started to sob. She sobbed because she felt so guilty and bad how she would have chosen Nick over Syaoran. She had believed what some person that met once. Syaoran looked at Sakura for a moment and then hugged her.  
  
"Its ok......"Syaoran's voice trailed off.  
  
"Then you forgive me! I'll never let anything come between us again Syaoran kun...lets get married soon!"Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Sure...I guess your over reacting but I hope we can be together til we die,"Syaoran said.  
  
"I hope so...if god knows...that we were meant to be he will let us be together forever...."  
  
Diary, Nick was sent to prison for comitting murder to his brother and trying to kill Syaoran and Ivan. He had to stay in prison for over 3 years. Doesn't he deserve it?? After what he did to me and Syaoran. We promised each other to always be together forever. We married one year later after the accident. After all the events that happened between me and Syaoran our love is stronger than ever!  
  
~Sakura~ 


End file.
